Jazz (TF2017)
Jazz from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Jazz is Optimus Prime's right-hand man. Unlike Prowl, Prime's military strategist, Jazz responds well to change and improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, Jazz can deal with it. His position as Special Operations head calls for all the skills he possesses, yet he still has time to add some style to everything he does. Jazz's upbeat and outgoing personality make him one of the most popular Autobots among the Ark's crew. An admirer of Earth music of every kind, Jazz loves culture. More than most other Autobots, he has his finger on the pulse of Earth trends and lingo, effortlessly incorporating human slang into his vocabulary. Chances are, Jazz could tell you the status of almost any reality television show and each week's Top 40 list. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Jazz was one of the Autobots aboard the Ark who crashed on Earth four million years ago, waking up in 1984. Jazz showed an affinity with human pop culture almost immediately, responding to Prowl's non sequitur assertion that his "logic center dictates the most advantageous course of action in any situation" with "Well, that is neat-o, Prowl." |The Beginning| Jazz's first foray into action came when the Decepticons attacked him and his fellow Autobots at Witwicky Auto Repairs, resulting in the kidnapping of Sparkplug Witwicky. |Power Play| Later, when Sparkplug was rescued and it was learned that the auto repairman had devised a way for the Decepticons to convert Earth fuel into a usable resource, the Autobots were enraged. Jazz shot a stream of fire to prevent Sparkplug's escape, causing the human to suffer a heart attack. |The Last Stand| At some point, the Autobots met the Decepticons in battle at Sherman Dam. When the dam's structural integrity was compromised, Optimus Prime ordered Jazz and some others to get the neighboring humans to safety before imminent flooding destroyed the area. Jazz and Sideswipe raced each other as they carried some younger humans away from the nearby town. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| After Shockwave, upon his sudden return from being snared in a tar pit for the past 4 million years, destroyed the Autobots with one blast, the Decepticons moved into the Ark, and Jazz's lifeless body was hung with the other Autobots' from the ceiling. |The New Order| Ratchet, the only surviving Autobot, heard of the fate of his peers and snuck into the Ark to investigate. Sadly, Jazz and the others were still being kept in this sad state, |Warrior School| and hung dormant still while Ratchet headed out to recruit the Dinobots, and Shockwave plotted the conquest of Earth. |Repeat Performance| After Ratchet reclaimed the Ark from the Decepticons, Jazz and the other Autobots were rebuilt and repaired. Though some of the other Autobots had suffered damage too extensive to be put back in working order immediately, the wounds suffered by Jazz weren't very severe. |The Wrath of Guardian| Ratchet briefly worried about Jazz during a diagnostics run when the Autobot didn't transform like the others. Jazz explained that he stayed transformed because he was listening to a Madonna song, and it would be rude to interrupt it. After the Autobots returned home, it was Jazz who had a solution to their fuel problems: telling G.B. Blackrock that with the Decepticons around, owning an oil company was dangerous work, and it'd be a shame if something happened, when for just a bit of fuel, the Autobots could ensure he had "protection." Jazz was given authorization to present Blackrock with this deal, which he did after kidnapping the poor industrialist and driving off a cliff. Despite this rocky beginning, Blackrock knew a good deal when he saw one, and he agreed to Jazz's terms. Soon after, Jazz and Wheeljack hid behind the stage in their alternate modes while Blackrock unveiled his Anti-Robot Photonic Multi-Cannon to the press. Unfortunately, not only was the cannon sabotaged by the demented and powerful human villain Circuit Breaker, but Starscream and Frenzy were there as well to destroy it. The violent efforts of both Circuit Breaker and Starscream put Jazz out of the fight. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Blackrock was invited to tour the Ark and was disconcerted by the sight of the Jazz's arm being repaired and reattached while he was still conscious. Jazz assured him this was normal. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Meanwhile, the head of Optimus Prime had been held captive by the Decepticons all this time, and surveillance by Prowl revealed that the Decepticons were planning to dispose of it. |Brainstorm| Prowl led Jazz and the other Autobots to the head's dumping ground, a swamp, to retrieve it. But upon reuniting it to its body, the Autobots encountered a slight problem: they quickly learned that this was an impostor head controlled by Shockwave. Jazz and the other Autobots were torn down by both the impostor Optimus Prime and a group of Decepticons led by Soundwave. Their lives were spared at the end of this battle once Prime's real head was retrieved. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Jazz took the side against building Autobot super-warriors in a heated debate, and fought off Ravage after discovering him within the Ark, spying on their discussion. Ravage escaped after being briefly captured, and Bumblebee left to pursue him. When Bumblebee's signal was detected returning to base, Jazz rushed out to meet him, only to find Laserbeak depositing the scout's severed arm, casting a gauntlet for Optimus Prime to come and retrieve the prisoner. |Crisis of Command| It was discovered that after the Autobots crash-landed on Earth, a rescue ship was sent after them which was buried somewhere in England. The Man of Iron, one of its crew, had awakened a number of times in England's history and had become a local legend. Jazz, along with Trailbreaker, Mirage, and Bluestreak, was dispatched to England under Optimus Prime's supervision. Jazz befriended (and kidnapped) a young boy, Sammy Harker, whose dad worked at the castle where the Autobot rescue ship had been partially unearthed. After questioning the boy, it became apparent that the rescue ship had to be destroyed. At the climax of a battle with the Decepticons over the buried ship, Jazz fired his weaponry down into it, and it was pulverized. |Man of Iron| Jazz and a handful of other Autobots were beginning repairs on their crashed spaceship when an electrical accident altered Brawn's personality in a very bad way. Brawn became violent and paranoid, and Jazz was unable to keep the tiny but mighty Autobot restrained. At the end of Brawn's subsequent adventure, Jazz was relieved to see that he had survived and was back to his old self. |The Enemy Within| When the Ark came under a full-frontal siege from the Decepticons, Jazz narrowly avoided getting blasted by Laserbeak, the first intruder to penetrate the base's defenses. He was next pitted against Laserbeak's master, Soundwave, who proved impervious to Jazz's flamethrower. The Decepticon then took Jazz out of the fight by blasting off one of his arms. The Decepticons were eventually repelled, but Jazz was left badly damaged, and needed extensive reconstruction before he could take up active duty once more. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Afterwards, Jazz was part of the team who met an unidentified flying Transformer approaching the Ark, and found themselves tangling against a mind-controlled Swoop. They were unable to subdue him, but Optimus prompted Swoop to wrestle free of his mind-control by issuing the rebellious bot an order. |The Icarus Theory| Learning that all of the Dinobots were due to go berserk after having spent the past four million years in a tar pit, Jazz was part of a task force sent out to retrieve Slag in the Dinobot Hunt alongside Jetfire, Ironhide, and Red Alert. As Jetfire held down the Dinobot, Jazz retrieved a human from Snarl's back, who had foolishly attempted to corral him on his own. He was unfortunately not quick enough on the draw afterwards, and before he could turn his flamethrower onto Slag, Jazz was brutally rammed aside. Jetfire thankfully managed to knock out Slag after Jazz's defeat. |Dinobot Hunt| Subsequently Grimlock was left in stasis and dreamed that Megatron's Decepticons stood victorious over the Autobots, including Jazz. |Victory| Arc 2 Sans a leg, Jazz was seen once again in Ratchet's repair bay with several others. Because of these drastic losses to the Autobot ranks, Optimus Prime began building additional warriors. |Rock and Roll-Out| In a prophetic, Matrix-induced dream, Buster saw Jazz perish at the hands of Shockwave. Once Buster and Optimus joined minds however, the vision changed to another scenario altogether, wherein the Protectobots and Aerialbots defeated the Stunticons and Combaticons. |Second Generation| Jazz spent three weeks in a shipping container in order to get to Skagway, Alaska unnoticed by the Constructicons. Hoist, spying on the Constructicons' operation at the time, became stuck in an open mine shaft, and signaled Jazz to come rescue him. Upon his arrival, Jazz mistakenly believed Hoist had already been scrapped by the Constructicons, his corpse being left out as a warning, and so was unprepared when the half-buried Autobot sprung back to life before him. Jazz accidentally fired a shot, betraying both of their position to the Constructicons. Though Jazz managed to tug Hoist out of the mine shaft, a returning laser-blast struck him through the head, giving him brain damage. Jazz remained functional, but was totally oblivious to the dangers around him, forgetting who he, Hoist, or the Constructicons were. Hoist was forced to prod him along violently to prevent him from being first shot to pieces, then crushed underfoot after the Constructicons merged into Devastator. Hoist managed to gain ground on their pursuer despite the uncooperative and bewildered Jazz, until the two Autobots arrived before a hydro-electric dam. Jazz stared dumbly at the concrete structure while Hoist prepared their means of escape. Devastator was tricked into blasting the dam, and Hoist shut down Jazz so that he could strap him onto a makeshift raft. The Constructicons were swept away in a torrent of water while Hoist and the unconscious Jazz sailed to safety. Afterwards, Jazz was towed back to base, where Ratchet repaired the damage dealt to him during the adventure, returning his mental faculties to normal. |The Mission| When Galvatron time-jumped to 1986, Jazz was sent to scout out Decepticon territory and was captured. He was then tortured and used as bait to draw the Autobots into an ambush and was told of Galvatron's origin before his brain was operated on to turn him into a murderous zombie-soldier. He was used against his fellow Autobots and needed severe repairs afterward. ||Target: 2005| Prey| Optimus Prime wasn't thrilled by how fragile the Autobots had proven themselves to be during one of his absences, and so faked his death so that his soldiers could better learn to operate without him. Jazz was among the many who attended his funeral, which was interrupted by Optimus himself, spontaneously reappearing on Earth, standing atop his headstone. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Jazz was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the death of Optimus Prime, Jazz was among several Autobots gathered to determine who would next lead their forces. The meeting was interrupted by the Dinobot Grimlock, who demanded that command was handed to him. The other Autobots dismissed him at first, but when Grimlock proved himself a worthy leader against Trypticon, they reevaluated their opinion of the Dinobot. After Trypticon was driven off, Jazz and the rest of the Autobots voted Grimlock to take command. |King of the Hill| Jazz was among the dozens of Autobots who gathered on Earth's moon to watch Blaster and Grimlock battle for Autobot leadership, and subsequently came under Decepticon attack. |Totaled| Once Optimus Prime returned and took the reigns of leadership again, Jazz helped Blaster partake in a training exercise. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Jazz is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, the Autobots were trying hard to defend their territory from Shockwave's Decepticons. Jazz was seen working with Ultra Magnus, ambushing a team of Decepticon flyers when they made an assassination attempt on Rodimus Prime. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Trivia *Troy Baker reprises his role as Jazz. Changes *Red Alert was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Slag. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Jazz didn't appear in Funeral for a Friend! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew